


Blast From the Past

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: When The Master decides to take his sleepy human out on a quick trip to a market, it’s discovered that the location may be more familiar to him that he’d previously thought, and Y/N gets an introduction to the past.A/N: I’m starting this at 1:53 AM. This is gonna be fun.A/N 2: I just finished, and it’s 3:49 AM now. Why am I like this?
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Blast From the Past

Y/N shrugged their coat on slowly as The Master bounced around the console of his TARDIS. Their lidded eyes could hardly focus on the Timelord, several slow blinks nearly sending them back into the sleep that they were so rudely taken from. They must’ve started to drift off, for suddenly, there was a hand waving in front of their face.

“Don’t go drifting off again, I need you to come with me,” The Master said, his annoyance not even slightly masked. Y/N could hear the slight excitement in his voice, however. He’d been looking for a certain part he needed for his most recent experiment for weeks, and he’d finally found it. It was in a shop on a remote little planet, one known for exactly that; having tools and devices that no normal shop would have.

Y/N begrudgingly followed their partner, the two of them stepping out of the ship and onto a sidewalk in the middle of the city. Almost immediately, The Master’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting around and taking in every detail of their surroundings.

“Everything okay?” Y/N asked, not liking the concerned look on his face. It was rare that he got worried about _anything_ , so an expression like that was an immediate cause for questioning. He took a moment to respond.

“This place is familiar, but I can’t place why. There’s something wrong here. I can feel it.” He stood in place for a few moments longer, before shaking his head and looking over to his companion.

“I’m going to go get the part. I don’t know how friendly people are to humans around here, so try not to be stupid. Meet me back here in an hour,” he instructed, earning a nod from Y/N.

“An hour. Got it. Be careful. If I’m not allowed to do anything stupid, neither are you,” They replied, The Master’s stern look just _barely_ shifting into a badly-hidden smile. He nodded, before walking off to go find his part. Y/N looked around, trying to see if there was anything interesting to do, before setting off in down the street. They didn’t get far, however, before a pair of gloved hands shot out from an alleyway. One wrapped around their waist, the other covering their mouth to silence their scream of surprise. They struggled against their assailant, but before they could get loose, the man released his grip on their mouth, removed his glove, and pressed two fingers to their temple. Then, everything went black.

~ ~ ~

When Y/N awoke, they were in what looked like an ordinary office. One thing out of the ordinary, however, was the fact that they were tied to a chair, and their mouth was taped shut. Before they could get a good read on the situation, a figure stepped into the room. He was well-dressed, Y/N noted. A nicely-tailored suit, accented with leather gloves. The man had a goatee and slicked-back hair, the look reminding Y/N of typical villains in old movies. His hands were folded behind his back as he walked in, looking Y/N up and down as he approached. Then, he spoke.

“I apologize for the brutality of my methods, my dear, but I didn’t entirely have time to convince you to come with me,” he stated, but Y/N couldn’t exactly reply. He smiled slightly, but the expression didn’t carry the gentleness they would’ve expected from a smile.

“I’m sure you’re wondering who I am… and why I brought you here?” He questioned, Y/N only being able to nod in reply.

“Allow me to answer the second question first. I saw you arrive in what I’m sure was a TARDIS, correct?” He asked, though Y/N could tell by the tone in his voice that he already knew the answer.

“The arrival of a TARDIS to this planet couldn’t have been a coincidence, given that I’m here. Therefore, I can only assume that The Doctor’s taken it upon himself to stop whatever dastardly deed he’s assuming I’ve planned this time, and brought his little human along to help.” At this statement, Y/N couldn’t help but smile, though it only reached their eyes, as their lips were fixed in place. This dude really thought they were The Doctor’s companion? Are you kidding? They wouldn’t travel with that goody-two-shoes if their life depended on it. Well… maybe then, but they wouldn’t be thrilled.

The man quickly noted their gleeful expression, and closed the distance between them quickly, putting his hands on the handles of Y/N’s chair and leaning close to them. It was then that Y/N could get a better look at his features. He had dark brown eyes, the kind that you can get lost in if you stare too long. He also smelled of expensive cologne and cigars, a scent not completely unpleasant to Y/N. They were only broken out of their analysis by his voice sounding out again.

“You want to know who I am?” He asked again, Y/N nodding only slightly. He leaned closer, their eyes locked onto one another’s.

“I am The Master, and you will obey me.”

Y/N could feel the slight tickle of hypnosis at the back of their mind, but The Master… _their_ version, at least, had trained them to resist it long ago. Well, _trained_ was a strong word. It was more that he tried to use it on them so many times that they’d grown immune. That wasn’t what they were focusing on, though. They were more concerned about the fact that The Master, who they were _well aware_ was dangerous, had abducted under the apparent assumption that they were The Doctor’s companion. That alone was enough to have their eyes wide in concern.

It didn’t take The Master long to realize that his hypnosis wasn’t working, and he leaned back, observing the human. He reached out and removed the tape, allowing them to be able to speak. He locked his eyes on theirs, the glare sending a shiver up Y/N’s spine.

“Explain who you are. _Now_.”

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, The Master that Y/N had arrived with was waiting in the TARDIS. He’d got the part that he needed, and his companion was already five minutes late. For a moment, he debated leaving them there, telling himself that it served them right for not listening to his instructions. Something kept him from being able to do so. He’d grown attached to his human over the several months that they’d been traveling with him. They weren’t like The Doctor’s companions, all doe-eyes and amazed by the simplest things. No, they were more inquisitive. They asked questions, and even questioned _him_ when they thought he was doing something stupid. It hadn’t taken long at all for him to fall for them, much to his annoyance. He still remembered the day he admitted it, finally coming out with the confession after several minutes of attempting to save face. Y/N had simply walked up to him, told him to shut up, and pressed their lips to his. He’d never felt such raw joy as he had at that moment.

However, his love for them made the fact that they were apparently missing all the more concerning. He walked over to the console, setting the TARDIS to locate his companion’s life signs. It didn’t take long, as they weren’t too far away. Reaching in his pocket and making sure his laser screwdriver was still in its place, he set the TARDIS to make the quick hop to Y/N’s location, hoping to himself that they were okay (not that he’d admit it)

.

~ ~ ~

Y/N looked up at the glaring man above them, but as they processed the situation a bit better, their fearful look morphed into a smile. Sure, they knew that annoying him could easily get them shrunk, aged, or shot, but they couldn’t help it. They just got kidnapped by their own… boyfriend? Could they even call him that?

“Why are you smiling? Do you believe this is a joke?” He questioned, an edge of annoyance lacing his voice. They shook their head.

“No, no. I’m just… this is funny,” they answered. The Master crossed his arms over his chest, a stance that Y/N recognized as his ‘Take me seriously, damn it!’ stance. It rarely worked on them in his current incarnation, and it sure wasn’t going to work on them with this one.

“How exactly is this funny? Any moment now, The Doctor will come to rescue you, and I’ll finally have him really trapped!” As if on cue, the sounds of a TARDIS materializing sounded through the room, papers on the nearby desk being blown around. Y/N noticed The Master tilt his head slightly as they watched the very-obviously-non-police-box-looking ship materialize.

“I see he’s finally fixed his chameleon circuit. Took him long enough, the slow idiot,” The Master commented, Y/N not being able to contain a small laugh. He looked over at them, and they could’ve sworn a small smile was on his face as well, a normal smile, not the threatening one from earlier. As the TARDIS fully materialized, the smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confidence. The doors opened, and The Master began speaking before anyone even stepped out.

“Ah, Doctor, how wonderful for you to drop in-” but he didn’t finish his sentence before the current Master stepped out, screwdriver in hand and pointing at his past self. As he registered the situation, his eyes widened, a small ‘oh’ passing his lips as he pieced it all together. So _that_ was why this place felt so wrong; he could feel the timelines about to converge.

The other Master could sense immediately that the young man that had arrived was not, in fact, The Doctor, but he wasn’t sure who he _was_.

“Who exactly are you?” He questioned, his air of confidence not slipping in the slightest. Y/N simply watched, an amused smile on their face. They could’ve answered that question and made everything a lot easier, but where was the fun in that?

“Oh, this is just wonderful,” the current Master mumbled under his breath, before pocketing his screwdriver. He assumed the same stance his predecessor was in: Back straight, chin high, hands held behind his back.

“I’m a lot more familiar than I think you realize, _Master_ ,” he replied, the title sounding strange coming out of his own mouth when not referring to himself. Then again, it was himself that he was speaking to, so it wasn’t far off. The younger version tilted his head again, the expression reminding Y/N of a confused puppy. At that, they couldn’t help but say something.

“You never told me your past selves were so attractive, Master. You should’ve warned me; I could’ve been charmed right off my feet.” At this comment, the younger incarnation’s confused eyes met theirs.

“What are you talking about? I don’t even know you-”

“Yes, well, you shouldn’t have been running into them, anyway. It’s dangerous. Gods know I was a mess in my younger years,” the current one replied, his eyes still locked on his younger form’s. As the statement hit the younger man’s ears, the pieces fit together.

“You’re a mess _now_. Not much has changed, you’re just more baby-faced,” Y/N argued, a cheeky grin on their face as they realized they were (most likely) no longer in danger. A look of faux annoyance crossed his face as he walked over to untie her hands, his younger form simply watching with a confused look.

“You mean to tell me that I, you… _we_ have a _human_ companion?” He questioned his older self, a look of almost _offense_ on his face. As he freed Y/N’s hands and helped them up, he smiled.

“Yes, we do, and they’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to you,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you know this was going to happen? You should’ve warned me, you ass,” Y/N commented, lightly smacking him on the arm. He flinched back, mocking a pained expression.

“I can’t retain memories from an active paradox, Y/N. The timelines are out of sync, so he won’t remember any of this, and therefore I don’t have the memories.” A small ‘ah’ came from Y/N as they took in what he said. The younger Timelord cleared his throat, drawing the other two’s attention back to him.

“I apologize for my misunderstanding, my dear,” he spoke quietly. Y/N smiled brightly, a soft laugh escaping them. The younger Master found the noise to be much nicer sounding than he’d imagined, now that he wasn’t actively planning on killing them. They walked over, taking one of his hands in theirs. They then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“All is forgiven, as long as current-you takes me out for ice cream after this.” The older Timelord sighed, but a smile was still on his face. Y/N looked between the two Timelords, sensing the tension in the room.

“I’m gonna go ahead and pop back into the TARDIS. You two… do whatever you two are gonna do,” they said, before heading back into the ship. The two Timelords faced each other, the older of the two having a soft expression on his face, the younger still looking confused.

“So, are you going to explain?” He questioned his older self. He turned to his earlier form, the smile never leaving his face.

“You’re going to spend years, decades… _centuries_ alone. You’re going to let fire, hatred, and coldness consume your very being. One day, though, you’re going to meet a stupid little human at an ice cream shop in the twenty-first century. They’re going to give you an extra scoop because you ‘looked like you needed the boost’, and write their number and a smiley face on the napkin they give you. You’re going to despise them at first, rolling your eyes at the sentimentality, but you’re… you’re not going to be able to let them go, as much as you want to. You’re going to not be able to _sleep_ until you track down that human and invite them to come with you. You’re going to realize that they’re the warmth to balance out your cold, and they’ll call you out on your bullshit without hesitation. You’re going to love them, and most surprisingly, they’re going to love you.” He explained, his predecessor looking at him with an expression that could only be explained as awe. He nodded, a smile now forming on his face as well.

“Well then, I look forward to that day,” he replied, before nodding toward the TARDIS. “You’d better get back in there. Knowing the types we hang around, they’re likely to set the library on fire if they’re left unsupervised.” The two men laughed, before the eldest nodded, walking toward the TARDIS. As he went to step in, he looked back at his younger self.

“You have a whole lot of terrible shit heading your way,” he commented, the bright look on his face having morphed into one more solemn. “But they’re going to make every bit of it worth it.” He then stepped inside, the ship dematerializing a few seconds later.

The younger Master walked over to the desk, leaning back against it as he thought about what had just occurred. He knew he’d forget most of it soon, the timelines needing to keep themselves in order, but still. It was nice of him to know for at least a little bit that he had that to look forward to. If that was what the future had in store for him, he could brave whatever was in between.

For them.


End file.
